


Somewhere Beyond the Sky

by serenililly



Series: A Heart's Direction [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenililly/pseuds/serenililly
Summary: Tonight you were going to end things with Taehyung for good. For his sake.





	Somewhere Beyond the Sky

You were leaving him tonight.

As much as you had fought with yourself for reasons to hold on, you knew it was beyond time that you and Taehyung said goodbye. You had to let go.

His motorcycle rumbled around the corner just then, as if in direct challenge to your self promises. Standing just outside your home, you watched him coast down the street, pulling to a slow stop at the end of your walkway. He tugged off his helmet and your heart broke a little at the sight of him. As he fluffed out his shaggy brown hair, he cocked his head towards you, giving you a mischievous smile that said he’d planned for the two of you to have a lot of fun tonight.

He shrugged as if to ask you to come to him, but you shook your head no, feet firmly planted on your porch. A huge part of you wanted to run to him, to fling yourself onto the back of his bike towards whatever adventure was awaiting you. But it wasn’t right. You weren’t right for him.

Seeing your hesitation, he pulled forward, parking his bike at the side of the road and hopping off. Long legs rushed him up the sidewalk and onto the stairs of your porch.

“Want me to carry you?” he asked once he made it in front of you, a wide, toothy smile stretching across his gorgeous face as he slipped a hand along your waist. You knew he’d do it too.

“I can’t go with you tonight, Tae,” you said softly, unable to return his smile. You watched his face fall at your words. Your heart fell along with it.

“Why does it sound more like you’re saying you can’t go with me any night?”

It hurt, everything about it hurt. The pain in his voice. The fact that he knew you so well that he’d understood straight away. The confusion in his deep, brown eyes that were searching yours for answers you didn’t think you had.

“Did something happen?” he asked, tugging your body closer to his, the feel of him so close drowning out the evening sounds of your quiet neighborhood. “Did I do something?”

No. Yes. You didn’t know. All you knew was that you loved everything about the man standing in front of you in his worn leather jacket, smokey black eyeshadow, long dangling earring, and countless rings on his fingers. You loved his childlike wonder even at the most mundane things. You loved the deep, sometimes very dark places of his soul, places that he let you see without hiding, without shame. You loved the wildfire in his eyes and his creative, beautiful mind. And you loved the part of him that saw you and decided you fit perfectly into his crazy life.

You loved him. And that was exactly why you needed to let go.

You and Taehyung had met on Instagram, of all clichéd places. He liked a few of your photos first, then messaged you, telling you that you had the most beautiful lips he’d ever seen, that he couldn't decide if you were more breathtaking in black and white or in color. And after that first conversation, after that first night that you’d danced with him to 70s rock music in an old abandoned building, after you’d both taken eerily beautiful pictures of the sky and abandoned furniture and each other, after he’d spent hours between your legs making you feel like more than a goddess, he told you that you were meant to be in each others lives. Taehyung was like a blazing fire, the bond between you raw and passionate and exciting. He made you feel ways you hadn’t felt in years.

And even after months and months, when the newness wore off and weaknesses and faults were exposed on both sides, the fire still blazed, growing bindingly brighter and stronger each day.

The problem was none of that. It was the considerable years between you. He was younger, so much younger and though not a day went by that he didn’t make you feel like the sexiest, most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, each day you doubted your ability to keep up with the raging force of him.

And he hated labels, hated pinning you both down into anything solid. Just passion and fire and the experience of each other. Which was fine and maybe a little romantic for you at first. But it had been almost a year and you had finally admitted defeat in the wake of the blinding brilliance and distant fluidity that was him.

“You're spending an awful lot of time inside that head.” You blinked, realizing you had been staring into his eyes since he spoke, desperately trying to let go of all the things you loved right there in front of you. He peeled up fingers you didn't realize you had curled to your chest, pressing kisses into your knuckles, then onto your eyelids. “Why don't you let me in there with you?”

“Tae, listen, I love what we have-”

“Don't add the but,” he cut you off, kissing the tips of your fingers this time.

“But I think it's time we let each other go,” you said, pushing yourself to say the words. You didn’t want to, god you didn’t want to. But he deserved-

“We don't have each other. I don't have you, baby, you're all your own. I'm just lucky to be sharing space and time with you.”

You pulled your hands out of his, the touch only weakening your resolve. You were doing the right thing.

“What is this really about?” he asked.

“Us, Tae. You’ve spent the last year setting my life on fire. It’s been amazing. But you’re young and after different things. We need to-”

“You’re afraid,” he said, cutting off your words.

“What?”

“Y/N, are you in love with me?”

You stared into those intense eyes, searching for strength within the earthy color of them, and finally gave him a quick nod. It was just like him to cut through you immediately, right down to the center as if he could see it all along. You didn't want to admit the feeling, didn't want to tie him down with your desperate need for stability and certainty. But there it was, your emotion laid bare in front of him like a wounded dove. You loved him, exactly the emotion he’d told you he didn’t understand, a label he didn’t need in his life.

“Then get on the bike, because I’m madly in love with you and I'd like to spend tonight doing things that lovers do.”

A cold wave crashed over you, your heart stopping in your chest as you absorbed his words. He loved you. So easily he’d said it, the words you had been pining after, the feeling that he said he’d always avoid.

You swallowed. “And after tonight?” you asked, voice shaking.

His arms were under you suddenly, scooping you up into his arms like a princess and carrying you down your walkway. He paused and looked upwards towards the sky.

“Well, in the morning I figured we can go to that shithole coffee place you love. Then tomorrow night we can be lovers some more. And the next morning. And lots of days and nights after that, enough for every star there is in the sky.”

He set you down onto his bike, wide smile plastered across his face again. He handed you your helmet and you took it without words, eyes focusing on the city sky above you that twinkled with a handful of stars.

“Come on,” he said, urging you to slip on your helmet. “We’re going out to the boonies tonight. You can count way more stars out there.”

You smiled up at him, unable to help yourself, and his smile grew a little wider in response. “And what'll you do while I'm counting all those stars?” you asked, drumming your fingers against your protective gear.

“It'll probably take you a few thousand years or so. I guess I'll draw you. Photograph you. Kiss you. Sing to you. Fuck you senseless. Other things. Lovers do a lot, I think. We’ll figure it out.”

“One, two, three…” you started counting as you slid the helmet over your head. And you kept counting, every star you could spot as you sped along the street, every heartbeat you could feel as you leaned against his back and he drove you both to places where lovers go.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Tus Ojos" by Belanova.


End file.
